Anécdotas de Fuertes Corazones
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Traverse Town... ¿Cómo se formo este pueblo de supervivientes? ¿Quienes lo fundaron? ¿Y cómo es que su gente llega alli luego de perder sus mundos? Es hora de conocer a aquellos que atravezaron la oscuridad por si mismos...


**Traverse Town**

**Anécdotas de Fuertes Corazones**

**1º Anécdota**

_Virtud_

Una pobre alma corría desesperadamente dentro de un departamento de tres pisos, sus pasos eran demasiado torpes debido a su pánico y a los continuos temblores que azotaban a toda el área…

Su padre y su madre habían muerto ya… y ahora lo único que podía hacer por ellos era cumplirles su ultima voluntad… que ella viviera…

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la habitación mas alta del edificio, en donde cerro la única puerta fuertemente para después poner el seguro y la llave y finalmente colocar un mueble bloqueando el paso… así estaría segura, al menos por un tiempo…

Repentinamente se sintió un temblor, lo cual la hizo caer sentada sobre la alfombra, recordándole también la herida en su pierna, un corte profundo que aun sangraba. Dejando atrás sus lloriqueos infantiles, ella misma aplico presión sobre su herida y la mantuvo un rato, sin importar el dolor, logrando así que dicho corte dejara de sangrar finalmente.

Una vez finalizado eso, la chica se puso de pie. El suelo tembló nuevamente pero esta vez pudo mantener el equilibrio. Ella podía oír golpes detrás de la puerta, pero sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que esas pequeñas pero horribles criaturas pudieran entrar… pero ese no era el problema principal.

Algo estaba pasando, algo serio… toda su isla se estaba cayendo a pedazos, tal y como podía ver por la ventana de la habitación… y aquella gigantesca esfera de múltiples colores oscuros había aparecido en el cielo… ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Y que efectos tendría aquello sobre su mundo? ¿Qué le pasaría al final a su mundo? ¿Y que haría la gente ante aquellas extrañas criaturas que estaban por todos lados?

De solo ver a la calle pudo entender lo que estaba pasando… vio como dos personas estaban corriendo desesperadas por salvar sus vidas… pero repentinamente dos monstruos llegaban y acababan con ellos… mas victimas… mas muertes… mas corazones consumidos… ¿Cuándo terminaría este infierno?

Una guerra había invadido su mundo… un genocidio se estaba realizando allá fuera… y en medio del caos… lo único que ella podría hacer era salvarse. Busco en el baúl de la habitación y encontró allí la espada de su padre… si tan solo la hubiera tenido quizás los tres aun estarían juntos…

- No - Pensó - ¡No es hora de lamentarse, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es salvarme, tengo que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a esto!

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría escapar de ese infierno? Aquel cuarto parecía el único sitio seguro en todo su mundo… salir de allí podría considerarse suicidio… pero si se quedaba, tarde o temprano los monstruos llegarían a ella… Vaya opciones… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la pared de aquel cuarto cayó hecha pedazos, y una vez disuelta la cortina de humo la niña pudo ver a quien estaba ahí…

- Tu…

Era él… el monstruo que había matado a sus padres, ambos habían luchado valientemente ante la invasión de la isla… pudieron resistir firmemente ante varios de los monstruos que los atacaron, logrando así sobrevivir y protegerla a ella… pero ese monstruo… esa criatura era diferente a todas las otras… tenia forma, básicamente, humana, pero con un cuerpo musculoso y figura bastante particular, su piel era violeta, tenia alas en su espalda y cuernos en su cabeza además de una cola de diablo, además tenia un vació en el pecho con la forma de un corazón y portaba una espada… y era terriblemente fuerte…

En medio del miedo, el deseo de vivir y ganas de vengar a sus padres, la niña tomo firmemente la espada ante aquella criatura, y sin esperar un movimiento por parte de este se lanzo a atacarlo, dando con su espada en su cuerpo… pero con un desperfecto… el arma atravesó su cuerpo sin tocarlo… lo traspaso como aire… como si no hubiera nada ahí. Sin embargo, aquel monstruo pudo patearla a ella fácilmente, lanzándola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación como si ella fuera una simple lata vacía. La chica logro recuperarse, viendo que su enemigo estaba haciendo algo muy particular.

El monstruo clavo su espada en el suelo, y curiosamente desapareció dejando solo su arma, solo quedo un extraño circulo de fuego que voló y llego hasta ella, y para cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya estaba siendo quemada por ese fuego negro. Luego del dolor la chica quedo tirada en el suelo, sintiéndose miserable, mientras que el monstruo volvía a su forma normal. Difícilmente la niña logro levantarse nuevamente, solo para que el monstruo volara hacia ella y le diera un terrible golpe de espada en el pecho.

Nuevamente la niña fue enviada hasta otra punta de la habitación… la terrible herida en su pecho emanaba tanta sangre que cubría casi todo su cuerpo… estaba muriendo, lo sabia, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto… había fallado… iba a morir miserablemente ante el monstruo que mato a sus padres, a quienes no habría podido cumplirles ni la ultima voluntad… se sentía una inútil… ¿Con que cara podría mirar a sus padres al reunirse con ellos? Si es que realmente había vida después de la muerte…

En un último esfuerzo, esperando no tener que irse con las manos vacías, la chica tomó nuevamente la espada y, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas en su tan maltratado y joven cuerpo, se levanto nuevamente.

- Si voy a morir… lo haré de pie…

La niña alzó el arma de su padre nuevamente, la cual también se encontraba bañada en sangre. El monstruo se había quedado quieto por un instante, pero ahora se estaba preparando nuevamente para atacar, por lo cual alzo su espada y voló ágil y velozmente había la chica, listo para rematarla con otro golpe de espada… iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez, pero…

Un grito feroz cubrió el ambiente, inmensas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. En una fiera explosión de emociones, la niña ataco con una fuerza desconocida para ella, privando a su enemigo de su arma y golpeándolo directamente en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo con una seria herida… la niña, totalmente impresionada, no había notado que su espada ahora tenia un increíble resplandor dorado y que se encontraba rodeada de llamas del mismo color…

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, su enemigo estaba en el suelo frente a ella, era ahora o nunca. La chica corrió hacia el monstruo, llorando y gritando, y ataco con su espada a este, logrando que se quedara en el suelo, luego de eso volvió a levantar la espada y nuevamente volvió a atacarlo, envuelta en sus propios gritos y llantos… con cada golpe descargaba sobre el monstruo todo su dolor, su humillación, su pena y su frustración…

Ella no supo cuando lo había matado, pero no paro de atacarlo hasta que se canso… entonces se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, con su mano derecha aun sujetaba el arma mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se abrazaba a si misma… la sangre no dejaba de correr… la niña sentía como si perdiera una parte de si misma… era una sensación horrible. Ella ya no sentía dolor… ya no mas… al menos, al morir, su corazón no seria arrebatado de ella como les paso a muchos otros…

Lamentablemente su ilusión fue borrada cuando la puerta de la habitación cayo y un montón de pequeños monstruitos entraron… todas esas criaturas negras como la noche y con grandes ojos amarillos… se acercaban a ella lentamente… parecía como si le estuvieran diciendo: "Tu corazón es nuestro"

Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran llegar a ella, algo llego a todos ellos… y era una terrible atracción que empezó a destruir el edificio… el techo y las paredes de la habitación se hicieron pedazos y empezaron a volar hacia la esfera oscura en el cielo… al instante, como si eso fuera una señal, los pequeños monstruos desaparecieron en el aire… dejándola a ella sola… sola en medio del Apocalipsis…

Desde donde estaba podía ver que no eran solo los edificios, sino que todo estaba siendo consumido… el agua y la tierra… el entero mundo que ella conocía y apreciaba tanto se estaba convirtiendo en pura nada…

De pie en el edificio destruyéndose… la niña empezó a mirar como todo lo que alguna vez conoció se terminaba… mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos…

_- Todo se acabo… y he perdido un montón… puedo sentirlo… aquella esfera de maldad y oscuridad no desea mi cuerpo… lo que quiere es mi corazón… y sin importar lo que haga, inevitablemente lo tendrá… incluso si no pierdo mi vida… ya no seré mas yo misma… mis pensamientos y memorias se desvanecerán dejando simplemente un cuerpo vació… aunque probablemente ni siquiera me quede el cuerpo… yo voy a morir… pero aun así… si eso significa que podré estar nuevamente con el hombre al que amo… entonces no puedo quejarme de nada… no podría pedir nada mas…_

Ella sonrió… ya sin miedo… y se dejo llevar por la atracción de aquella esfera… su cuerpo empezó a volar… sintiéndose, a pesar de todo, libre… tranquilamente miro hacia la gran esfera a la que se acercaba cada vez mas rápido… y repentinamente ella se dio cuenta de algo… ella se dio cuenta de que su memorias eran algo mas importante que su propia vida… y que ella tenia en su poder el método perfecto para salvar su corazón… pero… ¿Tendría el valor? Pero que decía… ¿Qué valor? Ella no necesitaba el valor, y si lo necesitaba entonces le sobraba… a fin de cuentas… ya había pasado por mucho…

Sin titubear ni siquiera un poco… la niña tomo firme pero suavemente la espada de su padre… la coloco sobre su corazón… ¡Y lo atravesó!

Una vez llego a la esfera de oscuridad, algo sorpréndete ocurrió… no pudo entrar en ella… fue como si la esfera la rechazara… su cuerpo reboto sobre la gran masa de maldad y luego quedo libre de la atracción… ella pudo ver como todo terminaba de ser consumido, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que finalmente no quedo nada, y la esfera desapareció como si nada…

Ahora ella realmente estaba sola… para donde mirara solo había noche y estrellas… mientras que ella simplemente estaba ahí… un cuerpo en un miserable estado con una espada atravesada en el pecho… flotando en medio de la nada…

En un momento ella se pregunto que era lo que la mantenía con vida… sus cinco sentidos se alejaban cada vez mas de ella… pero ella seguía con vida… sin nada que hacer… era difícil saber si estaba deseando la muerte o no… pero lo que le llego no fue la muerte… sino el sueño…

Tuvo muchos sueños mientras dormía… dicen que la vida de uno pasa frente a sus ojos antes de morir… y en ella eso se estaba realizando en sus sueños… allí pudo ver a sus padres… a sus amigos y conocidos… y también pudo ver al hombre que amaba… que cómico… siendo tan solo una niña de once años… ella amaba a un hombre como nunca amo a nadie… lastima que era un amor imposible… ya que ese hombre ya no estaba en su mundo… se había ido ya tiempo atrás…lo único que él había dejado allí era el arma que le obsequio a su padre… en ese momento ella recordó que esa arma no se llamaba espada… el nombre verdadero era Gunblade… y esa Gunblade también tenia un nombre en particular… se llamaba… Lionheart…

Al despertar, la niña sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho… entonces ella pudo ver que, donde antes estaba la espada, ahora había lo que parecía un torbellino negro… era eso lo que le estaba provocando aquel terrible dolor… no en su cuerpo, sino en su corazón… concentrándose, ella pudo liberarse de aquel dolor, destruyendo el tornado y expulsando de sus interiores a aquel monstruito oscuro y de ojos amarillos… el cual se veía ahora en gran dolor y no tardo en explotar… a fin de cuentas, ese era el castigo por tratar de robarle el corazón, al menos así lo veía ella…

Por un instante se pregunto que había pasado con su Lionheart... pero luego dejo eso de lado ya que una pregunta mayor acechaba su mente… ¿Por qué seguía aun con vida? Ella simplemente no podía creer que aun estaba flotando en el espacio en ese estado miserable… sus ropas hechas un desastre y su cuerpo bañado en sangre… sin embargo… sus heridas se habían cerrado…

¿Acaso ella estaba condenada a flotar eternamente en el espacio? Ella simplemente no podía imaginar destino peor que ese… ella no había hecho todo lo que hizo para ganar esto… no… definitivamente no… ella quería estar rodeada de sentimientos… quería estar entre las personas… ya fuera en vida o en muerte… ella quería ver el bien y el mal… estar entre ellos… estar en la nada no era nada mas que una tortura eterna… y ella no aceptaría eso… no… estuviera viva o no… no seria eso con lo ella se quedaría… ella iba a encontrar su camino hacia donde los sentimientos fluyeran… en donde hubieran seres con corazones y almas… donde sea que estuviera ese lugar, ella lo encontraría… sin importar cuanto tardase… ella encontraría el camino…

Sí… y así fue… paso mucho tiempo… y la niña pasó por muchas cosas… fuera y dentro de ella… atravesando caminos de todo tipo… reales e irreales… siempre eran zonas abstractas… ella camino, nadó, voló… y realizo una infinidad de cosas en su camino… el universo era un lugar extraño… y aunque los cuerpos no pudieran cruzarlo… el alma si podía… y esta vez, ella estaba avanzando guiándose a través del infinito con su alma mientras cargaba su cuerpo con ella… no atravesaba lugares físicos… sino espirituales… siempre, desde que su mundo fue destruido, en un trance que unía su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón… permitiéndole volar a través de los mundos y las dimensiones… hasta que finalmente llego al final del camino… con sus ojos solo podía ver un camino y unas nubes precisas, detrás de las cuales había una hermosísima luz dorada… como el sol en el horizonte… sin mas esperar, ella corrió alegre por el camino, y al final salto hacia el abismo entre las nubes… entrando a la luz… entrando a donde había vida…

Lo que sintió fue agua… fresca y suave agua… esta vez era real… finalmente ella había llegado a un mundo… un mundo habitado por vida… lo que tanto había buscado…

Finalmente ella pudo soltarse a si misma del trance y volver a ser la de antes… una vez despertara nuevamente ella ya no recordaría por todo lo que paso… su ultimo recuerdo seria el haber chocado contra la esfera de oscuridad… no recordaría todo lo que le paso de ahí en mas y todo lo que vivió desde entonces, aunque quien sabe cuanto tiempo habría pasado… en fin… su aventura había acabado… era hora de seguir adelante con su vida en ese nuevo mundo… y con respecto a las memorias de aquel increíble viaje… estas se guardarían solo en lo mas profundo de su puro corazón… a donde ni ella podría llegar… y aunque prácticamente olvidaría todo lo vivido… ella sabría claramente que su llegada hasta ese mundo había sido por merito propio… que no fue gracias a ningún milagro ni buena suerte que se salvo… sino gracias a su propia virtud…

_- Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti… fuiste de capaz de enfrentar a la misma muerte dada por tus propias manos para salvar tus memorias y tu corazón… realmente fuiste fuerte y valiente… mucho mas de lo que yo alguna vez pude serlo… todos tus recuerdos de tus seres queridos… ellos vivirán por siempre en tu corazón… gracias a ti… que siempre los recordaras… y que por ellos nunca te rendirás ante nada… y es todo gracias a tu milagrosa virtud… todas tus experiencias hasta este punto… es lo que te hicieron en la niña que eres hoy… sí… la niña que me amó… la niña a la que amo…_

Fue un lindo despertar… se sentía fresca… su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba mojado… allí pudo ver en donde estaba… era un pueblo o una ciudad… pero no importaba… lo importante era que finalmente había llegado a donde habían personas… a donde habían sentimientos… ya no volvería a ver mas a quienes había conocido… pero solo eso y el hecho de seguir viviendo, comparado a perder sus recuerdos y memorias, era un gran premio… ella no tenia de que arrepentirse… pues de todo lo peor… ella salio como lo mejor…

Finalmente se levanto… estaba metida en un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba la ciudad… no parecía haber gente cerca… pero sabia que este lugar estaba poblado… ella podía sentirlo…

La niña miro su cuerpo… sorprendida de su estado… actualmente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones… ya no había suciedad o heridas en su piel… pero en su pecho había quedado una increíblemente grande cicatriz diagonal que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta casi su pierna izquierda… era una cicatriz recta y profunda… que seguramente la tendría por el resto de su vida… en fin… seria un buen recuerdo…

Una vez desvió su atención de su cicatriz… sus ojos hicieron contacto con la primera persona que encontraría en ese mundo… y simplemente no podía creer quien era… era imposible de creerlo… aquella persona, que la miraba a ella de la misma forma, era a quien había anhelado volver a ver toda su vida… el dueño de la Lionheart, el hombre que ocupaba su corazón…

- Squall… - Ella llamo a aquel hombre por su nombre…

- Selphie… - Él llamo a la niña por su nombre…

Juntos… frente a frente… una vez mas…

Testimonio de Selphie Tilmitt


End file.
